Sentido del humor
by Galema
Summary: Broma del dia de los inocentes! Traduccion del fic "Sense of humor" del autor Balthezarian


Vegeta gruño mientras intentaba entrar en la sala de gravedad. Por tres veces lo habia intentado, y en las tres veces aparecio un mensaje diciendo que no tenia acceso. Desde que el idiota de la cicatriz en la cara casi se mata usandola, Bulma instalo medidas de seguridad. Para poder entrar, la persona necesitaba un codigo y un escaner de mano. Otro escaner de mano y de retina eran necesarios después, para poder encender la maldita sala.

A pesar de que el Saiyan encontraba esas medidas ridiculas, tenia que admitir que le era grato saber que solo el y la molesta mujer eran los unicos que podian acceder a la sala.

Hasta que, por supuesto, su nombre fue eliminado de la lista.

Enfadado, pateo la puerta. "Maldito trozo de chata…"

"Vegeta!"

El principe gruño y cerro los ojos. Estaba de mal humor. No necesitaba que aquella mujer rubia de sonrisa perpetua le molestara. Era lo ultimo que le faltaba para seguir con su plan de destruir la Tierra, a pesar de que el se encontraba en ella.

Con una pequeña risita, Bunny se aproximo al enfadado guerrero. "Oh, vaya, no he podido llegar a tiempo para avisarte" dijo, sosteniendo una jarra de limonada y un vaso lleno de hielo. "Aquí tienes, te he traido un refresco"

Vegeta miro hacia la bebida. En los meses que habia estado en el planeta, nunca considero a la mujer como una amenaza, aun asi, dos decadas y media de brutales condiciones lo convirtieron en un paranoico y se negaba a comer o beber cualquier cosa que no hubiera visto como preparaban. "Que es lo que quieres?"

"Oh, solo queria prevenirte antes de que llegaras, pero parece que he llegado demasiado tarde" dijo suspirando.

Lo que dijo capto su atencion. "Prevenirme? Prevenirme sobre que?"

"Sobre lo que Bulma ha hecho para el dia de los inocentes" Dijo, actuando como si aquello fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

El principe no sabia exactamente lo que era el dia de los inocentes, pero lo que si sabia es que no significaba nada bueno para el. "Que es lo que tu molesta hija ha hecho ahora?"

Aun cuando los ojos de la mujer parecian cerrados, Vegeta pudo ver como los giraba. "Bueno" Empezo, poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera "Ella penso que la mejor broma para el dia de los inocentes que podia hacerte era cambiar los codigos de acceso de la sala de gravedad para que no pudieras entrar. Los cambiara de nuevo mañana, pero penso que seria divertido no dejarte entrar hoy."

Vegeta volvio a patear la puerta "No se lo que significa ese dia de los inocentes, pero se que va a abrir la puerta ahora mismo!"

Bunny movio la cabeza. "Lo siento, cielo", dijo "Se ha encerrado en su laboratorio y, justo antes de cortar toda comunicación, dejo claro que si intentabas colarte, desactivaria la sala para siempre" Dejo la bandeja a un lado y camino hacia el principe. "Me temo que tendras que encontrar otra cosa que hacer hoy"

El Saiyan gruño furioso por ultima vez ante la situacion. Estuvo tentado de destruir todo lo que encontrara entre el y la peliazul, pero la logica gano. Un dia sin sala de gravedad era mejor que perderla durante al menos una semana por no jugar ese juego. Con una mirada furiosa, encaro a la rubia.

"Has mencionado que hoy es algun tipo de occasion especial" Le dijo "Que tiene que ver eso con molestarme?"

Una vez mas, Bunny rio. "Es el dia de los inocentes" explico "Es el dia en el que se hace bromas a la gente" Cuando vio la confusion en la cara del principe, aclaro "Las bromas son pequeñas cosas graciosas que normalmente no harias. Alguna gente lo encuentra molesto, y le dije a Bulma que no te gustaria lo que iba a hacer, pero dijo que aunque no tuvieras sentido del humor, lo haria de todas formas"

Vegeta levanto una ceja "Asi que, el proposito de este dia es molestar a otra persona?"

"Imagino que esa es una buena manera de verlo" Contesto la mujer "Asi que, como he dicho antes, tendras que buscarte otra cosa que hacer durante el dia de hoy"

Los ojos del Saiyan se entornaron. "Si" dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro "Por supuesto que si."

/////

Bulma abrio, lentamente, la ultima puerta que habia entre su laboratorio y el resto de la casa. A pesar de que lo habia amenazado con desactivar la sala de gravedad para siempre, aun esperaba encontrarse con el furioso Saiyan, quejandose mientras derribaba las paredes. No habia forma de que hoy pudiera entrenar, el debia saberlo. Normalmente nunca le importo lo que ella estuviera haciendo cuando algo ocurria con la sala. El siempre se convertia en un tal molestia que era mejor resolver el problema cuanto antes que dejarlo esperando a fuera.

El echo de que, durante todo el dia, no hubiera aparecido, la ponia nerviosa.

La heredera paso, apollando su espalda en la puerta, hasta que hubo salido. Si algun poder superior la habia ayudado a que su broma no le saliera mal, entonces ella no iba a discutirlo.

Se dirigio hacia la cocina y cuando hubo llegado, ya se encontraba mas relajada. Habia un trozo de pastel de chocolate, que su madre le habia preparado, esperandole en la nevera con su nombre. Después de catorce horas trabajando, se lo merecia. La saliva goteaba de su boca mientras abria la puerta de la nevera.

Sus ojos escanearon rapidamente los estantes de la nevera, buscando el trozo de pastel. Lentamente, la saliva de su boca se seco al percatarse de que el pastel no estaba ahí. "No!" grito "No, no , no , no!" una y otra vez miro por todos lados intentando buscarlo, pero el 'trocito de cielo' habia desaparecido.

Entonces, encontro una nota.

Estaba bien escondida, detras de una jarra de leche. Le tomo un tiempo cogerla, ya que estaba bien sujeta. Con ojos rabiosos, leyo la simpre frase escrita en ella.

_Mira arriba._

Sus ojos azules de agrandarons. Ya habia vivido muchos dias de los inocentes para saber que en cuanto mirara hacia arriba, algo le caeria en la cabeza. Asi que salto hacia atrás y miro hacia arriba, intentando buscar el cubo que esperaba le hubiera caido en la cabeza.

No encontro nada.

El corazon de Bulma se acelero. Porque alguien le pediria que mirara hacia arriba para no encontrarse con nada? Que es lo que estaba pasando? Sus ojos miraron freneticamente hacia todos los lados, analizando la habitacion, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Entonces lo vio.

El trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Sobre el armario mas alto de la cocina.

Bulma pestañeo sorprendida. Como pudo haber llegado ahi? Movio la cabeza por un momento para pensar. Claramente, esa era su broma para el dia de los inocentes. Seguramente su madre penso que seria divertido hacerla buscar su pastel favorito por todos lados. Después de todo, quien sino le dejaria una nota diciendole donde buscarlo?

La peliazul cogio la escalerilla que su madre tenia en la cocina. La usaria para subir a la encimera y una vez ahí, le seria facil alcanzar el pastel. Le parecio una broma de mal gusto, pero si le era tan facil cogerlo, quien era ella para quejarse? Ahí tenia algo que la ayudaria a llegar a lo alto del armario!

Puso el pie sobre el primer escalon, emocionada con la idea de coger su premio.

Muy a su pesar, la escalerilla cedio, haciendo que callera de culo sobre el suelo de la cocina.

"Ay!" se quejo, masajeandose el trasero. Enfadada, miro hacia la escalerilla. Ahí estaba, echa en docenas de pedazos. Se rompio en el momento en que puso el pie sobre ella.

Bulma gruño, mientras le enviaba una mirada de odio. "Bien!" le grito "Quien te necesita?" Una vez volvio a ponerse de pie, miro enfadada en busca de algo que pudiera usar. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

No habia ninguna silla en la cocina.

Una sonrisa aparecio en su cara. "Vaya, asi que asi es como funciona el juego?" dijo. "Bien, dos pueden jugar" Claramente, quien quiera que hubiera puesto el pastel ahí, queria que ella no pudiera cogerlo. Empezo a dudar que su madre hubiera sido quien lo hiciera. No solo porque la mujer no era tan cruel para hacer algo asi, sino que tampoco seria tan lista.

Bulma camino hacia la encimera. Que no hubiera nada ahi para ayudarla a subirse, no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo. Agarro firmemente el agarradero del armario y lo uso para ayudarse a subir..

El agarradero se rompio, volviendo a caer de culo en el suelo.

La peliazul pestañeo debido al dolor, la frustracion y la sorpresa_. __Los agarraderos tambien? __Quien haya hecho esto tiene que haberlo pensado mucho…_Volvio a levantarse, mas segura que nunca de querer alcanzar su objetivo. Salio al jardin y cogio la primera escalera que encontro. "Eso es" dijo mientras la colocaba delante del armario "Ya eres mio!"

Bulma puso un pie sobre el primer escalon, y este se rompio. Puso un pie en el segundo, y volvio a romperse. El tercero y cuarto se rompieron igualmente, y el quinto estaba demasiado alto para que ella pudiera poner el pie sobre el.

Gruño furiosa, mientras tiraba violentamente la escalera al suelo. La peliazul escalo la encimera de mármol, sin importarle cuan peligroso pudiera ser subirse ahí, se cerciono antes de que el mármol no se rompiera y, trunfante, se puso de pie. Con un gesto de victoria, se abalanzo hacia el plato con su preciado tesoro.

De un salto, volvio al suelo de la cocina. "Aha!" Grito "Nadie puede impeder que consiga lo que quiero! Nadie!" Sin signo alguno de limpieza o etiqueta, la hermosa mujer cogio el pastel con sus manos desnudas.

Su mano lo atraveso.

La mano empezo a temblarle. "Que.. como.. que…" dijo. Cada vez que movia la mano, la imagen desaparecia. Continuo moviendola hasta que vio lo que empezo a sospechar: Uno de sus chips de hologramas.

Lo agarro furiosa. En el momento en que lo agarro, la imagen desaparecio por completo, revelando una pequeña nota en el plato. Su mano temblo por la rabia y grito de furia al figurarse quien estaria detrás de todo eso.

_Me lo comi este mediodia, justo antes de encontar el modo de entrar en la sala de gravedad._

_Parece que si tengo sentido del humor después de todo._


End file.
